


Impact Zone

by ValerieMichaelis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: for a thing that wouldnt fit in a tumblr ask box.





	

To say she was surprised by Dooley's challenge wouldn't exactly be truthful. In all honestly, it shoulda been expected. After all, you don't gain respect without earning it first. And that's the trick isnt't it? Gaining respect before you get got. And as much a blind deference to the Royals would likely keep her safe for a time being, blind deference was also boring and generally expired its usefulness. You gotta make yourself stand out, gotta make yourself worth their time. 

So the current dilemma was, how far to push the boundaries of the challenge. Obliviously the whole thing had to be silent, but that was likely going to be the easiest part of this little conundrum. No the hard part was the act itself. "kill with a blunt weapon from their apartment". That was hard. Val didn't do blunt weapons. Val did knives. 

Val liked knives. Knives were easy. Knives cut them open for her, expelling their innards as surely as they expelled the light when she stole it. But Val couldn't use a knife. Not to kill at least. Yes this was the hard part. When Generally faced with a victim Val quite enjoyed ending things by ripping out their hearts. That didn't look to be possible. So unable to paint her usual picture Val was going to have to be creative. 

There was a lot of ways to kill someone with a blunt object. 

There was simple caving in the head with a sufficiently dense object.   
Suffocation could also work.... water-boarding could be fun, but considering who was going to be viewing the scene Val thought better of it, besides, the gasping would make quite a lot of noise. Val was currently leaning towards just bashing the skull apart between a door frame, but that was too easy. 

Val didn't want easy. Easy painted the wrong picture. Val wanted to show she was creative. Val wanted to paint a pretty picture. 

Val needed to see her materials. Val needed to find a victim. 

She wouldn't have enough time for a boyfriend but that was ok... The challenge was enough in this case.  
___________________________________

It took Val about half an hour to identify an apartment complex within 4 blocks of her shitty crib. As simple as it would be to just head next door and have her fun there Val wasn't stupid. Besides, FakeAH didn't need to know her address just yet. Daddy didn't raise a stupid kid. 

So with step one complete the irritating part of her plan was to commence. Val had to leave the apartment. Thus is was with a heavy sigh that she rolled off her bed, got dressed for the day in a nondescript pair of jeans and a maroon polo, stuffing a spare change of cloths in her backpack, and retrieving one of the numerous pairs of sunglasses from her night-stand- A nice pair of average black- before tying her red fringe back and braving the sunlight. 

Squinting a little, even behind the shades Val started walking. Seriously, Fuck sunlight. About a block away from her apartment, she eyed up an incoming car, walking infront of it, causing the panicking driver to slam the breaks, a smirk on her face, Val swiftly made her way to the drivers side door (stupid American backwards thing that is was. Who fucking makes cars for the right side of the road!!??) pulling the dude out and chucking him a fifty she quickly made off, driving around for a bit before heading a half a block out of her chosen apartment complex. Ditching the car in a nearby ally, careful to wipe down the wheel and handle as she left, Val with her backpack of spare clothes slung over one shoulder made her way across the two roads required for her to end up infront of "Comfort Apartments South Street".

The four-story building wasn't much better than her own. Run down with drywall peeling off, mould growing along wet patches of wall along the bottom of the building. Anyone who lived here likely wouldn't be missed. 

Val took the stairs two at a time, heading for the top floor, she had found that sound was more likely to penetrate upwards than downwards. It would help control the noise. Now standing at the end of the top floor corridor it was a simple matter to just walk right up to each door and listen. It was just after lunch, the majority of people would be at work if they had jobs and if not they would be eating, maybe watching television. Of the six apartments on the floor, Val knew one to be empty (listed as for sale on the property site she checked earlier), she definitely heard loud music blaring from the room across from the empty one and the one directly left of the vacant flat also had sounds of television purveying through the door. So starting with the last room on the right side that Val head nothing from, she started knocking on doors. Of the three remaining apartments, only one had someone in it.

"What'dya want?" He the man slurred. By his blown out pupils he was waaaay out of it. Not exactly what she was looking for. She'd found cannibas high usually fogged the light, tainting it. 

"Oh, ah nothing much sir. Just doing the rounds, wanted to introduce myself, I've just moved in to the empty flat on the floor and figured I'd come introduce myself." She intoned sweetly, sticking her hand out, " I'm Jessica Stanley, nice to meetcha" 

A grin sorta made its way onto his face, "EEEyyyy, welcome babe, hope you like the place, you ever need a hook up you let me know" he said before moving into loudly whisper in her ear "I know where to get the best weeeeeeeeeed"

It took every ounce of her control to keep a genial expression on her face as Val held her eye back from twitching. She did not like this man. And that was really what made up her mind. As much as the light would be tainted and as long as it would take to get out of him Valerie Michaelis was going to kill this man for the Prince. So swallowing every instinct she had to just gut him and run, Val let a smile of her own take root in her visage.

"Thanks man. Hey, mind helping a lady out? Like I said, just moved in and its been at least 24hrs since my last hit. Think you can hook me up? I've got money, I can pay you." She stated, pulling a fifty out of her pocket.

The buzzed out smile stayed put as he moved to the side. "Sure thing Babe, come right on in" 

That was the last thing he remembered for a while, as a hand moved over his mouth and nose, cutting off his air supply, the gradual increase of CO2 in his system knocking him out when his body responded adversely to the chemical imbalance.   
______________

The stoner woke up an hour later, his hands and feet tied down to his bedposts, an old sock stuffed in his mouth and his mind a fair bit clearer from the inevitable spike of adrenaline and stress hormones in his body that would have increased his metabolism and thus quickened the purging of his clouded system. 

As his eyes opened, searching the room they met with Val's cool blues where she was standing leaning against the door frame to his bedroom. As, he became more aware of his situation, his struggling commenced.

Muffled cries for help began to edge past the sock gag, eliciting a glare from Valerie as she swiftly moved across the room, straddling the man as her hand came down on his mouth hard. 

"quiet." she clipped harshly, which only served to increase his wiggling and muffled cries. 

Eye twitching out of anger in response, Val reached down to her boot to pull out a knife, an old worn thing, thin but still sharp.

"You shut up and listen to me know understand. Your name is Doug Walsh, you have a sister named Janine who lives on the other side of town, 55 Edgerton I believe. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Both end with you dying, one means you sister lives. Do. You. Understand.?" she quickly intoned in a low voice, Doug's voice fading to nothing as she spoke, fear in his eyes sparking the light. At his continued silence after she'd spoken, Val smiled, a sweet wicked smile, as she drew her hand back, caressing Doug's face, moving the hair that had fallen in his face during his struggles back.

"Good boy. Keep it up and Janine keeps her pretty little light, kapiche?" The frantic nodding was answer enough.

Leaning back now, Valerie studied the man. She had removed his shirt, it would only get in the way of her canvas, the question now was what was she going to paint?

Val estimated she had until 4, maybe 5 before any of the other residents returned home from work, and while TV guy was still avidly listening to whatever crap was on at this hour, music-girl had quietened down about 10 minutes ago. Setting aside an hour for her work before she killed him wouldn't be unreasonable. Val frowned at that thought. The picture would be so easy to paint if she could just use her knife to actually kill him. She had the 3.5 inch deep, 4 inch long incision under the sternum required to reach her fist into the chest cavity, down to an art form, which it was. The well practiced maneuverer was her preferred method of termination, something she'd honed for quite a few years. It frustrated her that she couldn't present such an image to the Prince. Besides, using the knife at all was likely a stretch of his rules, but alas, he didn't say I couldn't use them at all, just couldn't kill him with it. 

Again. The Question came down to what was she going to do? Evidently a presentation of her well honed ability to flay was in order, but what to carve was the question. She had a few ideas, the crew logo, a pair of crowns in a heart and a replica of his tattoo. Val was leaning towards the tattoo. She had seen the thing yesterday and it shouldn't be that hard. With her mind made up and a visualisation of the crest in mind, Val smiled as her eyes lit up as the knife came down. 

The muffled scream doug started evidently portraying his displeasure at the situating. A scream that was quickly shut down at the removal of the blade from his chest only for it to be replaced, pressing against his throat, Val's other hand once again pressing down painfully hard over dougs nose and mouth, 

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Quiet.?" she enunciated in a low growl. Eye's flashing angrily, all she wanted was to fucking make him art without him fucking alerting the neighbours.

When doug showed no interest in stopping his muffled protests, Val leaned in further, moving her mouth next to his ear. "I thought you wanted sister to live? hmm doug? you don't wont to be responsible for her death, do you?", he shook his head, 'no', in fear. "That's what I thought doug. You arnt doing a very good job now are you doug?" again, he shook his head. "exactly. I can make this hurt a lot more than it needs to doug. I shouldn't be long. and if you don't keep quite, i'm going to find something else to gag you with. perhaps something a bit.... denser" her anger being reigned in as the man and began to shake and whimper as Val moved her knife from his throat down to his crotch, by the look in his eye the meaning of her threat was evident. 

"good. now shit up. I'd like to concentrate while I work"  
_________

Needless to say doug wasn't much of an issue after that, a couple of cries out but he quietened quickly when the knife began to move lower and within half an hour there was a beautiful rendition of Jeremy's tattoo carved into the mans stomach. Pleased with her work, she wiped her blade on his jeans and moved off the bed. Walking over to the bedroom cupboard, leaning against it was a familiar bag. A hockey bag. Dusty, its contents evidently hadn't been used in years, but thrusting her hand into one of the pouches, Val let a dark smirk cross her face as her hand met the hard round shape of a hockey ball. Perfect. 

Smirk still evident on her face, she returned to the bed, once again straddling the man. her intent evident by her body language and the look in her eye, Doug's eyes filled with fear and he petered out a last bout of muffled screams as Valerie brought the hockey ball down, her eyes locked on his own.   
Once.  
Pain. Fear.  
Twice.  
Pain. The inkling of light starting to well up.  
A Final third time.  
His forehead caved in, skull broken and brain oozing, Valerie sat back, one hand caressing doug's cheek and the light fled from his eyes towards their new vessel. Filling her in a way she hadn't experience in a while. Maybe she should vary up the heart-ripping thing once in a while.

Rolling off the man to lay beside him, bliss filling her as the light swelled throughout her system. Eyes closed, a genuine smile filling her as flecks of blood dried along her forearm, chest and face.

Val intended to lay there for a moment, enjoying the high when the knock interrupted her peace. 

Eyes quickly sharpening in awareness, Val quickly took not of the blood on her shirt, whipped it off, whipping her arm and hand as she went before quickly whipping the blood off her face, putting on doug's shirt from where she discarded it earlier.

Knocking again. A female voice calling out. Likely music girl. 

Quickly checking her face in the bedroom mirror for remainign specks of blood, Val hastily whipped them off before dumping her shirt and bouncing over to the door, situation handled, now allowing the high to roll though her again unabated. Shutting the bedroom door behind her she opened the door to the hallway, met by a the face of a concerned neighbour. 

"Hey is everything ok in here I thought I heard a yell?" music girl asked, a concerned look o her face.

Val just gave the girl a blissed out smile, "Nah, everthing fine, think he smoked to much y'know, thought he was seein spiders n shit. Doug don't really like spiders"

Understanding came over the girls face, "ah. I keep tellin him to lay off, well, that's all, tell him to stop smoking so much if he cant handle it ya?"

"sure thing" Val replied, unable to be rid of her fast enough as the girl went and re entered her apartment. Locking the door behind her as she turned back towards doug. She had one last thing to do. 

Making a new cut along his thigh, Val encouraged blood to coat her fingers as she left a message above the head board. 

-You only said I had to kill with a blunt object-

Happy with the picture she had painted, Jeremy's tattoo carved into doug's abdomen, a fine representation of her skill with a blade, Val changed into her spare clothes, bundling the bloody ones in her back before leaving the flat, locking the door with doug's key. 

Texting the address to Jeremy as she left the building.


End file.
